custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Krana
| setting=Mata Nui, Karda Nui| date=N/A}} Anti-Krana is a story about a sentient Bohrok's death, revival, and journey to Karda Nui to find out the reason why he died when he was a Matoran. Story Chapter One My team ran by, heading for the mighty Mangai. They were about to drain the molten protodermis there. I watch them go out of my sight, as I really didn't want to stay around them. I hate staying with lifeless machines like them. We Bohrok were meant to clean the island of Mata Nui, as the now-gone Matoran named it. This was once a desolated island, all rocky and dry, without a drip of water. I was once an Av-Matoran from Karda Nui. I can hardly remember my former life, but I can tell that I am different from the swarm. Other Bohrok don't think, as they're piloted by Krana. I hate Krana, worse than my hatred of Bohrok. They are slimy, they are ugly, and the worst thing — they actually think! I'm glad that I think with my own brain, without Krana controlling my every movement, just like a puppet. A group of Levahk passed me. I dislike Levahk. They spread acid that eat through everything, including the rocks, sands and even the earth itself that stood on this island far more longer that we did, making the land of boredom much worse. I'm standing in the former location of Le-Wahi, where the Levahk swarm had already swiped it clean. I can hardly believe that the dense jungle previously existed was destroyed in three days. The Fau Swamp is still there; the Levahk will miss it. It's their favorite spot of the island — if they even know the word "favorite." I can't recall the time when I noticed that I was different from the others. I tried to communicate with the rest of the squad, but none of them seem to understand me. It took me a few weeks for me to accept that I failed; I will never have friends anymore, no more talking, no more joking, just cleaning the "mess" on the island. Then why did I die in Karda Nui? There was a time when I was determined to find out. But a force stranded me on this miserable island, I would have screamed if I could. I can merely remember that my village was surrounded by lightvines, and my friend and I fought flying Rahi that kept striking our home, our shelter. My reminiscences ended when I heard a loud roar. I rushed to the source of the sound, only to see a huge dragon Rahi standing at the shore of the former village of Ta-Koro. A number of damaged Bohrok lay in front of the Dragon; despite its obvious power, it was badly injured. I joined the remaining Bohrok standing against the dragon; the Dragon let out a stunning roar and bathed us in a massive blast of energy, I felt everything fading around me, turning brighter, brighter, brighter, and brighter... Chapter Two After days? Months? Years? Or just a few minutes of unconsciousness, I found myself in total darkness. I heard Matoran and Toa, but neither of us could communicate with each other. They seemed to be surprised to meet a talking Bohrok in the after life, since we don't die. We simply disappear. We were held in individual stasis tubes. While some of the prisoners tried to escape, some of us were being wrapped in golden tentacles appeared from the ceiling, dragging us from the ground. None of us made a sound, as we do not fear death. After all, we all are. As soon as we left the darkness far behind, a vast city appeared before our eyes. The tentacles gently placed us on a platform seen everywhere in the city. With such seemingly huge population, to my estimation, this is an indescribably massive city. Residents travel in high-speed vehicles, pods or airships. Rushing to work, I guessed. An airship hovered above us, resting a ladder in front of us. I spotted suspicion in every pair of eyes of my fellow captives. Despite that, most of us went aboard. As the airship took off, I took a last glimpse of the Matoran and Toa remaining behind. Large holes swallowed them, bringing them back to the tubes. "Well, we've been dead once; what could happen that's worse?" A Toa of Earth broke the heavy silence. "Hence, since we are all dead, then why worry again?" Looking for response, he set sight on everyone, until a Toa of Air spoke. "Actually, I don't mind dying again. Death doesn't hurt anyway." A few moments later, a Matoran burst into laughter, and was soon followed by most of the prisoners. Well, maybe that was the laughter of desperation. Or maybe it might turn out well, I thought, as a smile spread across my mind. Chapter Three After racing through chains of tunnels, I made a conclusion: We would never reach our destination. This was a huge place. After taking off from the city, we entered a landing port and switched to another ship, more like a mini-speeder. We entered tunnels with mazes in them. I wondered if the pilot even knew the path. All of a sudden, a burst of light filled my eyes, temporarily blinding them. Memories of the dragon blast raged, filling my head. My comrades covered their eyes immediately, while the Matoran not quick enough cried out in shock. Trying to regain balance, I started to get on my knees. I couldn't see a thing but shadows of light. Strange, huh? After this suffering, I raised to my feet. We were standing on top of a canyon. Below there, a few dragon-like creatures crawled, trying to struggle free from chains attached to them. I surveyed around, but found nothing but layers of fog and a few mirrors that seem to be hanging in the air without ropes. A beam of light rushed at me at amazing speed. And before my startled eyes, the beam hit the mirror besides me. Reflected, and hit another mirror. And another. And another, eventually forming a cage made out of light. Most of us watched in astonishment, while the rest watched alertly. Moments later, a voice spoke. "As you may have noticed, we are all dead, and this is the land where souls live their afterlife." We all knew... Category:Stories